


Поведенческий анализ

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, First Time, Heavy Petting, Homosexual Innocente, M/M, Post-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Генри Томпсон любит Майкла - всем сердцем. А Майкл любит его - не только сердцем.
Relationships: Henry Thompson/Michele Hope, Michele Hope/Henry Thompson
Kudos: 7





	Поведенческий анализ

**Author's Note:**

> Генри Томпсон/\Майкл Хоуп, упоминается Майкл Хоуп/Элисон Томпсон (в прошлом); упоминаются Хелен Маккартни, Эндрю Завадский
> 
> Квази-инцест, разница в возрасте, физическая и моральная гомосексуальная девственность, первый гомосексуальный опыт, взаимный петтинг, эйджизм персонажа относительно самого себя; все персонажи достигли совершеннолетия

Майкл сглотнул и обнял Генри.  
Футболка на нем тряслась, так заходилось сердце.  
Генри торчал столбом, не зная, куда девать руки. Потом осторожно положил на острые выступающие лопатки под майкой.  
И снова замер, горько сожалея об их ёбанной жизни.

Кадык нервно проехался по белому высокому горлу Майкла вверх и вниз. Он просто стоял и дышал Генри в шею, не делая ничего больше.  
Его сердце прыгало под футболкой как сумасшедшее.

— Ты хочешь… — Генри прокашлялся, боясь даже просто погладить по узкой сильной спине. — Мы сейчас должны… я…  
В горле першило от растерянности и — жалости.  
Он любил Майкла всей душой, до горечи, до нежности, до раздувшейся гордости: Майкл у нас гений, не надо так откровенно ревновать к пацану, Завадский.  
Мой мальчик — такой.  
И Генри за него жизнь бы положил, не задумываясь. Стал бы донором, если подойдёт, прикроет любые косяки, сядет, если понадобится, и отмотает срок. Продаст свою холостяцкую берлогу и отдаст деньги, если Майк попросит: Генри, мне надо.

А парень приехал и сказал…  
И признался…  
И сейчас его трясёт, бедолагу, так, что у Генри аж в пятках отдаются вибрации.  
И он не знает, что делать.  
Они оба.

Генри ценил своего парня за честность.  
Майкл дорожил доверием своего патрона.

Они обожали друг друга — молча, скупо, неловко, без пафосных признаний.  
«Майкл, мой друг и специалист по компьютерным сетям» — так подписал Генри в телефоне аватарку с серьёзным и скуластым гопником. Со всей невысказанной нежностью, которую он стеснялся обрушить и оказаться в итоге тягостным старым пердуном.  
И он знал, как подписан у Майкла в телефоне: уже немолодой, с перекошенным после комы лицом, опущенным уголком рта и твёрдым жёстким подбородком.  
И да, ему нравилось. Льстило. Он гордился.

Они уже спали в одной постели, когда после переезда не хватило кровати, а Генри сидел без денег, обнищав из-за больничной реабилитации. Ходили по воскресеньям на рыбалку на любимое и секретное место Майка на речке — невероятной красоты и так себе клёва. Болели за разные команды по бейсболу, сидя на стадионе в разных кепках и соприкасаясь горячими шершавыми локтями. Курили втихаря от Мелани в одну форточку, старательно выпуская дым длинным витком, как два — старый и молодой — дракона.  
Генри был первым, кому Майкл показывал свои нарисованные комиксы — чёрно-белые, как машины копов, злые, оригинальные. И мальчик слушал замечания Генри — пацан, в этом облачке поправь реплику «нажал курок» на «спусковой крючок», курок у пистолета сверху, на тебе мою табельную пушку, давай разберём и соберём, оружие не терпит ошибок.  
Майкл был первым, кого увидел Генри, когда пришёл в себя на больничной высокой кровати после зверского избиения. И так и не смог вслух признаться, насколько ему лучше и легче, что не один в палате; и парень сидит рядом, читает вслух или сосредоточенно клацает по клавишам рабочего ноута, или дремлет, взяв Генри за руку.  
И заветренная его тёплая ладонь придавала сил.

Генри любил Майка — самоотверженно, самозабвенно, безоглядно. И когда тот признался, что хочет поступать на «поведенческий анализ», то Генри тут же закачал себе в телефон первый попавшийся научпоп по психологии и методично штудировал перед сном. И старался козырять умными словами «примитивный», «социальная личность», и вот этим всем. Чтобы мальчик знал, что Генри не отсталый замшелый пень, чтобы у них не исчез общий язык, чтобы Майклу было с ним, старым копом, интересно.  
Генри боялся его потерять. Стать для него скучным, брюзгливым, дребезжащим, вызывающим только жалость: это тот, мой коп, стукнутый на голову во всех смыслах.  
Генри обожал Майкла — своего лучшего, невероятного, с зашкаливающим айкью, пробившегося и добившегося желаемого в жизни мальчика.  
У Генри болело сердце, когда у того не ладилось с его дочерью, он много раз порывался ворваться в канал прослушки и заорать: какого хера?! Майк, мальчик мой, не вздумай винить себя, считать трусом, подстраиваться под мою избалованную и легкомысленную курочку!..  
Но молчал при редких встречах — это не его жизнь, а его парня. У Генри нет ни права, ни голоса вмешиваться и указывать. Только советовать — осторожно, крайне деликатно — если мальчик спросит. И не больше.  
Не больше.  
Генри был счастлив, когда Майкл поступил, — и огорчен до унылого сплина и виски, потому что тот уехал из Города в студенческий кампус.  
Скучал по нему невероятно.  
И боялся пропустить звонки, и жадно бросался на входящие.  
А вдруг!..

Майкл, наверное, тоже скучал.  
Казалось, что они с упоением учатся вместе.  
Генри знал по присланным фоткам все аудитории, знал все темы лекций, знал расписание и когда зачёты.  
Читал те же учебники, неумело рассуждал с Майком о психологии и ворчливо его натаскивал по дисциплинам, которые для Майкла были пока теорией, а для старого опытного копа — ежедневной практикой.  
Как ведут себя при задержании наркоманы, как надавить на зарвавшегося говнюка, при каких обстоятельствах не стоит надевать наручники и какие нюансы не забывать при оформлении протокола, чтобы потом не выебали в суде.  
Всё на примерах — живых, случившихся. Иногда с именами, знакомыми обоим.  
Майкл слушал внимательно, смотрел в монитор скайпа почти как на подмостки театра и улыбался. И всегда расспрашивал — не о чужаках, которых Генри задержал, а о нём самом, что он чувствовал, как это было.  
И хохотал, пока тот свирепо шутил, кривя и так сползший вниз и уродливый уголок рта.

— Генри, ты красивый, — сказал однажды Майк. А когда тот отбухтел свое ворчливое выступление, добавил, ничуть не стесняясь:  
— Очень.  
Они составляли фоторобот для сдачи теста. И Майкл описывал Генри, не глядя на него и словно прижавшись к уху узкими, на выдохе, губами.  
Карие глаза, горькие, шоколадного цвета. Верхнее веко высокое, радужка чётко выражена.  
Волосы — тёмный каштан, острижены под полицейский ёжик, пять-шесть миллиметров.  
Уши с крупными мочками.  
Нос — как у Элисон. Вернее, у неё, как у тебя. Крутой, широкий.  
Ресницы густые, щёточкой.  
Подбородок — раздвоенный, рассечённый ямкой. Передался дочери по наследству.  
Правый глаз и правый уголок рта после комы опущены вниз, и оттого впечатление, что их хозяин постоянно сардонически щурится и усмехается. Что соответствует, впрочем, его непростому характеру.  
Без бороды, бреется чисто.  
На вид пятьдесят лет, не больше, европеоид.  
Руки сильные, на пальцах до сих пор пятна — от пороха, и мозоли — от жёсткой дубинки, прописанной рядом с кобурой.  
Говорит медленно и чуть невнятно — оттого соблюдает преувеличенную артикуляцию, чтобы его поняли, хотя и так понятно.  
Когда улыбается, на левой щеке ямочка.  
Зубы ровные, белые — как ни странно, уцелели при зверском избиении и черепно-мозговой травме.  
Когда нервничает, смешно пыхтит и морщит нос.  
Когда радуется, мимические морщинки от глаз разлетаются светом. Хотя подбородок по-прежнему непоколебим и нижняя челюсть крепко сжата.  
А ещё Генри классно играет джаз, дымя над клавишами сигаретой…  
— Это не относится к фотороботу, — отрезал Генри. Ощущая при том, как в его позвоночник опустили лёгкое невесомое перо и нежно щекочут изнутри его выкрученные циничной и долгой службой в полиции кости.  
— Да, — сказал после короткой паузы Майк. — Извини.

Когда они закончили, Генри закрыл крышку ноута.  
Ему было странно.  
И очень неловко.

Майкл признался ему не на первых каникулах, а на вторых.  
Приехал и сказал, что поступить на «поведенческий анализ», конечно, здорово, но в итоге он препарировал самого себя, безжалостно и отчётливо.  
Он полюбил Элисон — подростковой первой отчаянной любовью. И остыл, когда она уехала на год в Европу. И снова сходил с ума, когда она вернулась и они виделись в «Револьвере».  
Её карие мягкие, цвета горького шоколада, глаза.  
Раздвоенный рассечением подбородок.  
Густые тяжёлые, тёмным каштаном, пряди.  
Ровные белые зубы — и улыбка, от которой током прошивает и трясёт.  
Он держался достаточно отстранённо, логически, понимая, что не пара — пока переписывались.  
И терял голову, когда они встречались.  
Майкл и девушка, невероятная, почти полная копия её отца.

Генри стало тогда плохо — так, что он взялся невольно за сердце, ощущая тяжёлое онемение в голове, кистях, ногах.  
Сидел, понимая, что такой же бледный, как и его мальчик.  
Слушал.

Майкл боготворил Элисон, не осознавая первопричины.  
Хотел её, спал с ней, просыпался рядом счастливым.  
Ему нужно было её лицо — он узнавал в нём другое. По которому тосковал.  
Он заботился о ней — как о продолжении человека, которого обожал.  
Он целовал её губы, закрыв глаза и не представляя ничьих других.  
Потому что эти были теми самыми, один в один.  
Он мучил её и себя при встречах — и становился спокойным, готовым отпустить, при переписке.  
Он был таким ебанатом. Это его вина.  
Это перенос, Генри. Проекция, Генри. Тебя — на неё.  
Я болен.  
Я псих.  
Я…  
…люблю тебя.

— Зря ты пошёл на поведенческий анализ, — едва сумел ответить онемевшими губами Генри, офицер Томпсон, старый охреневший коп.

И когда Майкл судорожно обнял, обнажённый всей душой, уткнувшись в шею и касаясь её узкими сухими губами, — смог только неловко обхватить в ответ, не зная, что говорить, надо ли, и что дальше.

Их полная любви, нежности, трепетности друг к другу ёбанная жизнь.

Генри мог сказать: пацан, я тебя с пятнадцати лет знаю.  
Ты мне как сын.  
А я тебе отцовская фигура, я же тоже, блин, начал изучать этот фрейдистско-юнгенианский психоанализ, чёрт бы их всех побрал.  
Ты неправ, ты запутался, я не такой, ты не должен. Ты молодой парень, я старый хрен, у меня развалившийся брак, у тебя вся жизнь впереди, это вообще незаконно — я и ты, мы…  
Генри стоял столбом, осторожно обняв Майкла — и зажмурившись над его тёмной бритой макушкой.

Он помнил все его родинки на бледной коже под короткими рукавами футболки. Скучал по нему неимоверно, когда тот долго не писал.  
Не смог завязать роман с Хелен — не потому, что она настырный журналист, а потому, что она постоянно подозревала Майкла, и наезжала, и сралась с ним в общем чате «Расследование». И Генри каждый раз испытывал глухое раздражение: не нападай на моего мальчика.  
Он разругался с Эндрю, из-за того, что тот открыто ревновал: хорошо подумай над причиной, почему ты так доверяешь своему Майклу.  
Конечно, Генри тогда его послал — и испортил отношения до очередного красного зигзага вниз.  
Он не позволял жене очернять мальчика: он испортил нашу девочку, он ужасен, их надо разделить!..  
Он вставал за него горой всегда и везде, похерив все социальные связи.  
Он так гордился им.  
Обожал невероятно.  
И любил.

Этого чёткого, серьёзного, хмурого пацанчика.  
Глупый замшелый пень Генри.

Он помнил, что Майк любит, и поэтому к его приезду всегда были в холодильнике молоко и посыпанная сахаром вишня.  
Он знал, что Майк не любит, и потому никогда в его присутствии не включал орущий телевизор.  
Заваривал на двоих чай. Накрывал пледом, когда парень засыпал на диване. Гладил по голове и задерживал ладонь, пока тот спит.

Но не дрочил. Не мечтал. Не рассматривал как сексуальный объект.  
А этот приехал.  
И бухнул, как в омут нырнув.  
И Генри в таком шоке, что впору ему рвать футболку скачущим охреневшим сердцем, которое никогда-никогда и не думало, и не полагало, и не…

Он старый коп, которому полтинник, и он на пенсии из-за слетевшего здоровья, панических атак и разбитой бейсбольной битой на черепные осколки башки.  
А Майк… Майкл молодой парень, у которого невероятные мозги, впереди вся жизнь, блестящее будущее в ФБР и, если сложится, хорошая девочка и счастливая семья.

Генри его прошлое, не настоящее.  
А Майкл — не его жизнь, не его хрупкая мечта.

— Давай напьёмся, — предложил Генри.  
Ему было невероятно плохо. Ему хотелось втянуть яички, убрать за спину руки, стать манекеном, пластмассовым и улыбающимся.  
Он был готов во всём поддержать Майка. Но не понимал, как сам в это самое всё вляпался.  
Он старый, унылый, разведённый, изъеденный желчью коп.  
Мальчик поднял голову — какой, к чёрту, мальчик, молодой мужчина, решивший и решившийся, уверенный и колеблющийся.  
— Давай, — согласился просто.

***

Виски Генри не брал.  
Он пил и всё равно пытался представить, как возьмёт Майка за ладонь — узкую, костлявую — своей широкой и шершавой. Как они сплетут пальцы. Не в жесте дружбы и уважения, а в чём-то большем.  
И наливал себе снова.  
Он смотрел на худое скуластое лицо, не отрываясь. Чёрная клипса в ухе. Плотно прижатые к черепу уши. Короткий нос. Не курносый, прямой. Тёмные глаза, маловыраженные надбровные дуги. Чёткий подбородок, узкие, крепко сомкнутые губы. Сильная шея, круглая бритая до подшёрстка башка.  
Ничего примечательного, на такого не составишь особенный фоторобот, пацан как пацан.  
…молодой, уверенный, решившийся на признание мужчина.  
Генри хлебал виски как воду и не пьянел.

Он сходил в туалет отлить, вернулся и закурил очередную сигарету.  
— Ты извини, — сказал коротко. — Я без никотина не могу.  
Майкл не курил. Зато бухал с удовольствием, не зря любил бар «Револьвер». Стопку-другую только так.  
Но терпеть не мог сигарет. Как и телевизор. Как и рекламу. Как и новости.  
А Генри был злостным курильщиком — кандидатом в раковые пациенты. И постоянно терял зажигалки, которые ему находил Майкл. И сыпал пеплом, куда придётся, не глядя, есть ли пепельница. И накачивался дымом, обретая спокойствие.

— Я… мы можем просто дружить, — с отчаянием сказал такой же трезвый и ни капли не бухой Майкл. — Как раньше. Я… не мог обманываться и обманывать нас, Генри, тебя. Я… попробую найти себе похожего… как ты парня. Я ничего такого не пробовал, но я не могу больше вот так… смотреть на Элисон, а представлять тебя. Обманывать себя, её, тебя. Я не знаю. Может, пройдёт. Ты знаешь шкалу Кинси? Я типировался… пытался и тебя… это…

Генри мрачно вдавил окурок в толстую пепельницу.  
— Знаю я эту шкалу. Розовая макушка я. С тобой, чёрт, розовая.  
Сказал и словно оглох.  
Только и видел глаза Майка — огромные зрачки, затопившие радужку. Только и видел его нос. И губы. И скулы. И ёжик на голове.  
И помнил все его родинки под коротким рукавом футболки.  
И обожал в нём всё.

Майкл осторожно протянул руку через стол и взял за ладонь — и Генри так же осторожно сплёл пальцы на белых крепких костяшках.  
— Ты знаешь, — выговорил, всё так же оглохнув и онемев ощущениями, — я старый бывший коматозник. И разведённый женатик. И коп на пенсии. И у меня никогда, ни разу…  
Тут он оглох даже для самого себя.

И прочитал только по губам, на которые смотрел:  
Г е н р и

Майкл поднялся с табурета, обошёл короткий кухонный стол и сел ему на колени.  
Тяжёлый, увесистый, давно перестал быть тем тощим пацанёнком, легче птичьего скелета.  
Генри захотелось выжечь себе глаза алым окурком.  
В мире было так тихо. Даже не звенело — уши заложило полностью. Он мог только видеть — и ощущать.  
Майкл бережно взял его лицо в ладони. Неуверенным, но сильным жестом.  
У Генри футболка могла бы превратиться в рвань, будь его сердце оковано железом.  
Майкл наклонился, закрыв глаза, и поцеловал.  
И Генри даже не вздрогнул. Только тоже закрыл глаза.

***

Губы оказались шершавыми и тёплыми.  
Он старательно думал о бывшей жене и о всех тех девчонках, с которыми целовался.  
В голове медленно распускала лепестки алая бомба.  
Майкл осторожно трогал его губы губами. Касался изувеченного скошенного уголка рта. Прижимался к Генри, не требуя большего, не вторгаясь, не устраивая бешеные засосы.  
Пробовал, гладил своими мальчишескими губами по вечерней щетине, мягко проводил подушечками больших пальцев по расщеплённому подбородку и щекам, прижимался неловко носом к носу.  
Генри залез одной рукой ему под футболку, положил ладонь на горячую мускулистую спину, второй — накрыл широким тяжёлым захватом круглый короткий затылок.  
Ему было хуёво — и хорошо.  
Он ощущал тяжесть Майка, нежность Майка, его бёдра, локти, шею. Целовал его губы, знал, что если откроет глаза, увидит плотно зажмуренные ресницы и шёлковую белизну век.

И что сам он такой же: задыхающийся, неловкий, неуклюжий, зажмуренный.  
И ему так плохо рассудком.  
И так хорошо — сердцем, бьющимся в унисон.

Ладони Майка на хребте, перебитом и кое-как залеченном, оказались такими, что Генри внутренне взвыл.  
— Майк, — прохрипел, — не надо…  
Тот сразу отстранился и даже словно привстал на цыпочки, чтобы не давить на колени тяжестью.  
— Генри, прости… Я понимаю, я тоже никогда… Ты скажи, если от меня невыносимо, ты не… притворяйся.  
На их футболках должны быть разорванные дыры там, где металось сердце.  
Генри положил ему руку на бедро и не дал отстраниться.  
— Этот стресс покруче того, чтобы просто заесть его пончиками, — просипел упрямо. — Давай протестируем шкалу этого ёбанного Кинси.  
Он напряжённо погладил Майкла по длинной спине, а потом сосредоточенно обвёл подушечками пальцев его соски под майкой.  
Самыми-самыми кончиками.

Того взорвало.  
Выгнуло так, словно на розетку встал босыми ступнями.  
И — обрушился на Генри уже не осторожно, невесомо, едва касаясь.  
А жадно, уверенно, вбирая в себя: моё!  
Ты мой.  
Твои колени, на которых сижу, твои ладони, на которые отзываюсь, твой рот, который ласкаю.  
Лицо, которое не выпускаю из объятий. Живот, к которому прижимаюсь через футболку. А к чёрту футболку! Генри, подними руки, стащим обе рывком и прилипнем кожа к коже, наэлектризованные до возгорания.

Твои губы, твои зубы, твой язык.  
Какая разница. Какая, к чёрту, разница, кого представляешь, когда целуешь, ты, но только ты — нужен мне.  
Генри ухватили за волосы и впились ртом в кадык, жадно опускаясь к ключицам.  
На Генри ёрзали, вызывая мощный дикарский стояк.  
Генри не давали дышать, не позволяли опомниться, забираясь под край джинс и дешёвый ремень, ласкали языком его соски, и те стояли дыбом, готовые проткнуть потолок — Генри и не подозревал, что это так колко, так остро, когда их облизывают и вбирают в горячий рот, и в ответ он вскидывает бёдра и стонет, и ему хочется ещё.

Он беспорядочно гладил Майка прокуренными пальцами, ощущая его гладкую кожу, сильные мышцы и всё ещё различимые рёбра.  
Обнимал и прижимал к себе — в захлестывающей неосознанной нежности.  
Ему хотелось этого мальчика — всего.  
Его голых коленей, его натруженных пяток и выступающих косточек на подъёме. Ему хотелось понюхать его жёсткие небритые подмышки, лизнуть вдоль белой шеи, заставить запрокинуть голову и жмуриться от того, что делает с ним Генри.  
А в итоге вздрагивал он сам.

Когда Майкл запустил руку ему в штаны, Генри почти протрезвел. Ладная, узкая, уверенная ладонь взяла его за член. Прошлась вверх и вниз, размазывая смазку с головки.

В мире Генри не существовало бисексуалов, тем более деми — только нормальные и пидорасы.  
Он почувствовал себя предателем.  
Он был хорошим копом, неплохим мужем, любящим отцом.

Майкл тяжело дышал.  
Джинсы ему распирало знатно.  
Они буквально прилипли друг к другу бёдрами.

Генри неловко и неуклюже расстегнул ему ширинку.  
Это не со мной, — подумал в нахлынувшей панике, — я же мужик.  
И Майкл тоже.  
Я же нормальный.  
И Майкл тоже.  
Он взялся за крепкий напористый член через тёмные простые трусы — и Майкл застонал и толкнулся ему в ладонь: ещё.  
А его рука скользнула к яичкам Генри, поднялась вверх, обняла крепко.  
Генри невольно шире расставил бёдра. И Майк провалился в них, как в лунку.  
И Генри залез ему уже в трусы.  
Ладони стало мягко, бархатно, обжигающе.

Он провёл ею, совершенно растерявшись и не понимая. Как себе — крепко, уверенно, резко.  
И его тряхануло от ответного движения.  
Он хотел сказать: я никогда никому не дрочил, Майк, побойся бога, пожалей меня.  
Но повторил — широко скользя по твёрдому, на весь обхват пальцев, стояку. Как проститутка в баре по хромированному вколоченному столбу, как по ручнику в новенькой машине.  
И получил — мгновенно — такую же отдачу. Так, что сам с невольным стоном прогнулся под рукой Майка.  
Его поймали горячими влажными губами, втянули в поцелуй, шершаво взяли ладонью за затылок.  
Генри накрыло ощущениями.  
Крепкий узкий рот, в который он вталкивался языком и трогал зубы, и гладил нёбо  
Крепкий круглый затылок, который он тоже судорожно сжимал всей ладонью.  
Крепкий сильный член, по которому он вёл, обводя головку и лаская подушечкой большого пальца, а потом снова — по проступившим венам и напряжённой силе.

Его схватили так, словно он утопленник.  
Ему отвечали так, что не надо отражения в зеркале.  
Он толкался в руку и приподнимал бёдра, уже никого не представляя.  
Это был его Майк.  
И их несло совершенно греховно.

Какая, к чёрту, макушка по шкале Кинси!.. Генри весь стал розовым. Он хотел, он тискал, привлекал к себе, беспорядочно лапал.  
Ему нужны были именно эти худые бёдра, весомая доверчивая тяжесть на коленях, эти чёртовы трусы, которые мешали, и гладкая кожа, и горячие губы, и, и…

Майк обнимал его, толкался навстречу, целовал страстно и жадно, налегал всем телом, тёрся грудью, и у них обоих соски казались электрическим контактом.  
Его рука между ног Генри доводила того до неистовства.

Он прижал Майка к себе рывком, укусил в шею, лизнул в щёку. Уже не думая, не анализируя по чертовой фрейдо-юнго теории, ему стало всё равно.  
Он понимал, кто с ним, что они делают.  
И ему было хорошо.

— Господи, Майки, — он забрал в горсть мягкие нежные яички, поднялся и обхватил пальцами член. — Майки, ну пожалуйста…  
Тот понял. И сжал его крепко-крепко, сильно-сильно. Весь Генри был во власти его ладони.  
Генри открыл глаза, глядя ему в зрачки. Просел, разведя бёдра, так, что они оба сползли с табурета на пол. И кончил, задыхаясь, кривя чёртов свой рот почти до гримасы.  
Майкл держал его за всё — за затылок и за яйца.  
И смотрел так — проще зажмуриться.

Генри не позволил себе. Двинул вдоль члена Майкла плотно сжатым на нём кулаком — и ладонь стала горячей, влажной, выплеснулись в неё до последнего.  
Какое лицо было у Майкла — Генри некому будет рассказать.  
Напряжённые скулы, раскрытые губы, сведённые брови и стон.  
С его именем.  
И с таким полным счастьем.

***

Тикали часы.  
И остыли все сигареты в пепельнице.  
И золотился осадком виски в стакане.

Генри хотел сказать, что это ничего не значит. Им обоим показалось. Они пали жертвой поведенческого анализа.  
Но не мог.  
Они лежали на полу, и он гладил все ещё колкий бритый затылок. Привычно и радостно.  
Его ничего не волновало.  
Он был счастлив.

— Это всё? — спросил у него мальчик, лёжа на нём всем весом. Как упали, так и остались, грея притёртые кухонные доски.  
— Надеюсь, — сказал Генри, понимая, что сейчас подписывается под то, что раньше казалось ему ненормальным, — что нет.  
— Хорошо, — Майкл обмяк на нём, совершенно расслабленный. — Ты не бойся, что я…  
Генри положил ладонь на его тёмную макушку.  
Какая разница.  
Они ебанули свой поведенческий анализ.


End file.
